Growing
by Jaws That Bite
Summary: Raising a family is a new experience. Hayato's not so sure it's a good idea. Not mpreg. 1859


Growing  
By: Blade-kun

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, well, a few things would be different. But I don't.

* * *

When Kyouya had decided he wanted to adopt children, Hayato hadn't really raised any objections. Oh, sure, he fell gobsmacked when Kyouya had mentioned it (that psychotic prefect wanted to have _responsibility_ of _small children_?), and he'd promptly run to his beloved boss in a panicked fit over what to do ("This is Kyouya we're talking about, is this safe, hell, is this even _legal_!?"), but for the most part he hadn't done anything like faint or argue or throw a fit in the hallway where everyone could hear (unlike when Kyouya had proposed, now everyone in the entire base heard the riot he raised that day).

Hayato had wondered occasionally what it would be like to have children. Of course, he'd never seriously considered it (he'd read somewhere that children with poor parents became poor parents, and additionally someone with a profession in making things explode had no business raising a child), but he'd wondered. Those thoughts often made him remember his mother, so he didn't dwell on them for long.

After they'd agreed to adopt a child, it went without saying that they'd have at least two; one boy, one girl. The question had then become would they get a boy or a girl first? Naturally they'd started asking around on which was harder to raise (they'd never been anything close to parents, and they didn't want to get in over their heads), but unfortunately the responses were very mixed (it became less of a question of what was easier to raise and more of a collective opinion on what people thought they should have: "Oh you should definitely get a girl, it'd be so cute!" "If you get a boy, can I teach him baseball?" "Get a boy, then I can tutor him in boxing to the EXTREME!!" "Oh, a girl would be nice, maybe you could teach her piano.")

In the end the only ones who'd given them valid answers were Nana and Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi. ("Boys are generally less fussy, they like to think they're grown up and so they usually entertain themselves." "Raising a boy was pretty easy for me. Since I was also a man, it was easier to relate to him, and he took after me as well.")

So they got a boy.

Naoki was a mere two years old when he was brought to the base. He was a very quiet, calm child full of curiosity but seeming to understand when he wasn't allowed something. They'd kept him at home the first month to let him adjust to them, and he picked up on things like a sponge.

The first day he was terribly shy when others got too close, and would scurry off behind Hayato or Kyouya (whoever was closest). This did nothing to detour those who wanted to see him, though most of them got the idea to keep their distance (those who didn't received a rather frightening warning from his new parents). Yamamoto had been terribly excited, and had immediately gabbed off all the things he thought or noticed.

"Naoki, huh? Who picked the name?"

"Kyouya did."

"It's a good name. It suits him."

"…Yeah." Hayato had thought so too, and was surprised at Kyouya's care in choosing.

"He's pretty skittish huh?"

"It's only been a month. He's more open at home. Besides, your stupid mug would make anyone uneasy."

"Haha, I can tell who's going to be teaching him bad words."

Ryohei had been surprisingly _not_ extreme when they ran into him a short time later. He'd had this amazed look on his face and had been very quiet when he greeted the boy. Then he'd abruptly turned towards Hayato and said, with an unbelieving face, "He's too _nice_ to be yours!"

Hayato managed not to kill him.

Tsuna had probably been the most interesting visit of all the people they'd show him to. Reborn had been there, and the child had immediately focused on him and stared. Quite fixedly at that, as though the elder hitman was one of the strangest things he'd ever seen. Reborn had quietly looked him over before kneeling down and touching the boy's forehead, smirking a little.

"He's a good one."

He'd left after that and Naoki then changed targets to Tsuna, the only person throughout the whole day who he didn't back away from when he approached. Hayato personally felt proud that even his newly adopted son could tell what a good person Tsuna was. The boy even allowed himself to be picked up when Tsuna had asked, "Can I hold him?" and Hayato nodded. Tsuna then blinked.

"His eyes are blue."

"Yeah. He's a mix. That's why we picked him."

Hayato told him of when they'd gone to the center, how Naoki had seen Gokudera and followed him around like an imprinted hatchling. He'd gotten spooked when Kyouya eventually had enough and caught him up, but he'd calmed down after the Cloud Guardian dumped him into Hayato's arms.

"Heh," Tsuna chuckled, "Sounds like he wasn't a hard find, then."

"Nah."

Dino was also visiting that day, and when he saw the three of them parading around, he'd promptly burst out laughing before he could help himself. Luckily Yamamoto hadn't been far and managed to talk Kyouya out of murdering him, give or take a few hits. Hayato had only stayed out of it because he'd been holding Naoki.

It quickly became a routine. As a general, unspoken rule, people were forbidden from teaching their son strange things, or giving him dangerous objects, unless they craved an early death. Naoki was allowed to wander while they worked, but they'd taught him what places he could go and what places to stay away from. Sometimes he was perfectly content to stay in Hayato's office, others he would wander to Kyouya's quarters, or go find one of the Guardians. Often someone would just come and pick him up and play babysitter, but he always made his way back to Hayato's when he no longer wanted to play.

By the time he was four he was much more talkative, but still on the quiet side. He was also very fond of his parents, and when he was upset or scared the only person who could keep him calm until they got there was Tsuna. If he could help it he'd just run straight to them.

Once during a mission Hayato had been badly hurt and the child had been completely inconsolable. Kyouya had been away at the time, but he rushed back when he heard the news. As soon as he arrived he'd grabbed Naoki and lifted him up and let him sob and cry to his heart's content. It had rather surprised the others, as they'd never seen Kyouya handle fits of that measure with such patience, but Naoki _was_ his son, and they could tell he was worried for Hayato as well.

They'd stayed until Hayato had woken, and no one had dared throw them out (Naoki had garnered sympathy, but ultimately it was Kyouya's steely glare that shooed off any pesky hospital staff). When he had, Naoki instantly calmed down and didn't shed another tear over the matter.

Between Hayato and Kyouya, they had him released him in two days.

As he grew, he began to exhibit behavior similar to Hayato. While it was clear he adored both his parents, it was Hayato he usually went to for things. He was also very conscious of his father's moods and habits. If Hayato was being his typical workaholic self, Naoki would usually fetch Tsuna to break him out of it. If he was being depressed or anxious, he went straight for his other father.

Naoki was seven when they finally decided to adopt a girl.

Hayato named her Katsumi (he'd wanted to name her Kamiko as a bit of a joke, but Kyouya said no), and she was the complete opposite of her brother. She was three when they took her in, and she was mischievous and full of spunk. Her first visit to the base was loud and she wanted to know everything. She asked all kinds of questions, and, to Hayato's dismay, took an instant liking to Yamamoto. Worse than that, after an interesting confrontation with Mukuro, the Mist Guardian had taken an instant liking to her (which had nearly ended in bloodshed when Hibari almost lost it).

Where Naoki had kept to himself and stayed out of trouble, she was loud and rambunctious and always up to something. She didn't bother people who were working, but anyone that was free was at her mercy.

In addition, Kyouya was her role model. It was no secret that between the two, she looked to Kyouya when she wanted something.

And of course, Kyouya spoiled her absolutely rotten and she became the 'princess' of their mafia family. Thank god for Hayato, she somehow hadn't turned into a horrible brat like Lambo, and didn't quarrel with her brother. This was not to say he didn't completely adore her, but she was Kyouya's favorite, and Naoki was his.

In actuality, Naoki had a very positive effect on her. She looked up to him and he was very good at getting her to see reason when she was being rebellious. He was also her sole calming force in the face of her schemes, because more often than not neither Kyouya nor Hayato were around when they happened. She never did such things around her parents.

Between the two of them, things around the Vongola headquarters were very easygoing. They lightened the atmosphere of the place, and the whole family was exceptionally protective of them. Once Naoki had caught a cold and collapsed while they'd been playing. Katsumi had been hysterical and had run to find her parents, who'd been in a meeting with everyone else. They'd all panicked when the little girl had barged in, crying and beside herself, and babbled about how her brother fell down and didn't get up and he looked really sick. Hayato had been up like a shot and ran to find his son, Kyouya only a step behind as he stopped to pick up and comfort their frightened daughter.

By the time they'd reached the room, Hayato was already wrapping Naoki in a jacket and telling Yamamoto to get his car.

Fortunately, in the end it had been nothing more than a simple cold, despite the scare.

Actually, it often seemed their little family was tested by such things. There had been plenty of times where Hayato, or even Kyouya, had come back from missions injured, and the kids had their share of illnesses and injuries from the usual childhood activities. But for the most part, they always pulled through somehow.

Hayato had never thought he would be a good parent. He'd practically never had a mother (after his had died), and he'd run away from home when he was eight. He'd had no real parental figures in his life, the closest being Nana, who took care of everyone, and Tsuyoshi, who, after Hayato had finally learned to get along with Yamamoto, had taken it open himself to lecture and scold and otherwise look after Hayato. He'd actually been the one to get him to quit smoking, and man, what a nightmare that had been, for everyone.

So when he, Yamamoto, and Tsuna were doing paperwork one day, he received a bit of a shock.

Katsumi and Naoki had just come by to ask if it was all right to go with Chrome and Kyoko out shopping, and Hayato had sent them on their way after making them promise to tell Kyouya and then tell one of them when they got back. They'd nodded and scurried away, and that's when Tsuna and Yamamoto started laughing.

Hayato was a bit startled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Yamamoto said, "It's just, I remember when you first told me you were going to adopt a kid. I'd thought it was crazy back then. But you really are awesome at it, you know that?"

"Yeah," Tsuna agreed, "You and Kyouya take such good care of them, and you've raised them really well."

Hayato had been shocked. He'd never believed he'd be a good parent, in fact, he'd always feared he'd be terrible at it, and that he'd somehow do something wrong and hurt his kids. So to hear that was so relieving, he was surprised to find he actually started crying. Tsuna and Yamamoto were too.

"Hayato?! What's wrong?"

"Are…you crying because of that? Haha, you dork."

"Shut up, baseball freak!"

"Wow, that's so nostalgic! You haven't called me that in years. Really, though, don't worry. You make a great mommy."

"Shut up!"

But inwardly, he was proud. He felt like he and Kyouya had done well, despite their questionable upbringings and personal flaws. He said so that night, after they'd sent the kids to bed.

"Hmph. If those wimpy, frail herbivores can raise children, of course we can too. Better than them, in fact."

"Is that so?" Hayato said, sprawled atop Kyouya with his chin resting on the other's chest, "When you first mentioned it to me, I thought you'd cracked or something. You never looked like the type to want to have to take care of something like kids."

"It's not much different from pets, really. Only they eat more. And they're louder."

"Oh? Then what am I, a houseplant?"

"You?" Kyouya smirked, "You're worse than all of them combined. A houseplant doesn't threaten to blow up my kitchen when it's not fed."

"That was one time! I was having a really bad day."

"Four times."

"Figures you'd fucking count. Well, fine, you can always toss me if you don't like it."

"Now why would I do that? I can't have sex with a houseplant, and you're good enough to keep just for that."

"You bastard…!"

"Shut up and sleep, before I bite you to death."

This time Hayato smirked, "Sure you don't want to?" he asked, with a suggestive roll.

"Tempting, but no. I'm tired."

"Tch. Fine."

He laid down his head and settled to sleep when he felt fingers in his hair as a hand settled there.

"You did well."

For a moment he was confused, then a blush leapt to his face, and he turned to hide it in the other's chest.

"Yeah. You too."


End file.
